gpgsuperleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Charrel Jalving
Charrel Jalving is a Dutch race driver for Demon Racing. He started his GPGSL career in Season 2 as a test driver for Martini Paddock Racing. An online racing driver across multiple platforms and racing games. His social media suggests he is infact a celebrity but he has yet to admit his true identity. He has build up a lot of experience in the GPGSL. With the help of his personal manager Ricardo van Smirren he is fighting to become Driver Champion in the GPGSL. GPGSL Career Season 2 It started halfway season 2 when Dan Paddock invited him to test for MPR. His talent didnt go unnoticed by other teams and soon he was offered a race seat at Double F. At his second race in the GPGSL he took a stunning victory at the Grand Prix of Brno. With only 4 races in Season 2 he managed to climb to a 20th place in the standings with a total of 23 points. Season 3 He signed a test driving contract at Van Smirren Motorsports for Season 3. But due to the poor results of Jethro Walters the seat was given to Charrel after the 5th race of the season. He scored a 2nd place and a total of 15 points in 6 races, this gave him the 20th place in the standings. Season 4 To gain more experience he decided to go testing for a full season at Van Smirren Motorsports. This was good for his performance, but his hunger for racing has only gotten bigger. Season 5 After a season of testing he decided that he needed to get a racing seat again. Luckely he came in contact with Stefan van Renselaar the team owner of ART that was looking for a race driver. Season 5 has been his best season so far: He drove all 17 races with most races into the points and the best result of the year for ART: A 2nd place. This gave him the 12th place in the standings with a total of 53 points. Season 6 In Season 6 he drove alongside Season 4 champion Matt Houston at Martini Paddock Racing. Its ironic that his first official testing session in the GPGSL was in the MPR of Dan Paddock. He believed in the talent of Charrel back then and now he thinks he is ready to win races for MPR. In the first race of Season 6 he scored a 2nd place at the Melbourne GP. And at the second race he scored a victory at the Italian Grand Prix, his second career win! The rest of the season had its ups and downs, after leading the championship for a small time, he finished the season with a 7th place overall with a total of 88 points. Season 7 Seeing his current movitation and his results he is more desired then ever to climb to the top! For Season 7 he continued to drive for Martini Paddock Racing with the goal of winning the WCC for his teamboss Dan Paddock. He was signed as the number one driver of the team, with a new teammate in the name of John Maverick. At the 2nd race: surfers paradise the took the first podium for MPR that season. And at the 3rd race he took his 3rd victory at the GPGSL and the first pole position & victory for MPR in that season! The rest of the season had its ups and downs. The worst result was 3 times a DNF in 4 races. He finished 6th in the WDC championship with a total of 85 points and his team MPR finished 3rd in the WCC. Season 8 Season 8 he was driving for MPR again, after a great start in Season 7 he couldn't compete for the title till the end of the season. Season 8 was another shot in winning the WDC and the WCC. In a season with ups and downs he eventually finished 4th in the WDC after a very consistent season. During the last race he was looking at a 2nd place in the WDC and a podium place, but due to a small mistake in wet conditions he finished his season with a DNF. Season 9 Near the end of Season 8 MPR teamowner Dan Paddock announced a new driver for Season 9 in the name of Ed Greenhalgh! They were one of the strongest driver / team line-up at the grid for Season 9. After a strong season they managed to bring home the World Constructors Championship for MPR for the first time in their history, making Dan Paddock a very proud teamowner. In the drivers standings Ed finished in 2nd, Charrel in 3rd after some back luck in the last 2 races. But his strongest finish in the WDC ever though! Season 10 he will be driving for MPR for the 5th season in a row! Every year he managed to climb up in the WDC and this year he won the WCC for MPR! This season there will only be one goal: The world drivers championship! Racing record Complete Grandprixgames Super League results (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position; races in italics indicate fastest lap; underlined races indicate most places gained) Jalving, Charrel